Fairytales of Mine
by LixxyChan
Summary: Taylor Swift songfics with different NejiSaku as the pairing. Or anti pairing. May be added to if she makes a new album in a couple of years or something :D
1. White Horse

_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting them not to._

_

* * *

__Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry..." Perfect pearl eyes pleaded for forgiveness, searching so hard in my heart broken eyes for it.

Perfect eyes on a perfect face; the face of my angel.

Neji Hyuuga, my boyfriend of four months stands before me. His gorgeous face pleading, and I am so tempted in forgiving him.

But the pain, this tearing pain rips through my chest with the look on his beautiful, flawless face stops me.

When I first was told, I didn't believe what I heard. My Neji loved me, he wouldn't... but he did.

I _should _have known_. _Naive as always. So oblivious I was. So _obvious _it was.

I saw the flirtatious glances.

But they meant nothing. Neji was... was...

_I should have known._

I'm so _damn _naive.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

I always thought Sasuke was my prince; that when he had destroyed his nukenin brother he would come to me and ask for my hand in marriage.

That thought must have carried onto my relationship with Neji because he was _so fine_, he _had _to be a prince.

_My _prince.

But I'm not the princess in this story. Princesses are beautiful, soft and caring. Kunoichi's aren't allowed those privileges.

But the prodigy Neji fills in the prince role perfectly.

He's strong, beautiful and majestic. I don't fit into his world. I never have.

He'll never sweep me off my feet.

I always had a dream of a family. Children; beautiful, clever and _mine_.

A husband who loves only me.

My beautiful, strong prince doesn't fit that category any more.

I have no one to come take me away.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

It's all my fault.

If I had seen it, I could have saved myself the heartbreak, the crippling pain.

I look into those pools of white I feel so loved, but I am so naive. And it blocks the truth.

But my naivety, my dreaming blocked out the truth. The thought of you being my prince, and we lived happily.

I only dreamt of happy endings.

Because you were my prince, you are my happy ending.

_...Were _my happy ending. Not any more.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

My hands are in yours and I feel the need to tug you forward, to embrace you._ One last time._

But I don't. I couldn't handle that pain. Your still searching for the forgiveness I'm incapable of giving. The forgiveness I would give anything to give.

I don't handle heartbreak well.

I never have.

"...Sakura? Blossom..." I tug my rough hands away from yours dejectedly.

"...Sorry...." My whisper, the first in a long time, tears at my heart with what I have to say.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

I don't want someone who will have sex behind my back.

I want my perfect, beautiful, clever prince.

I want him _so _badly. But you aren't him any more, Neji.

You aren't my prince any more, so I'm going to leave.

I'm not your princess. I'm only a commoner, and I need someone to treat me lovingly.

So I'm gone, and there are plenty more fish in the sea.

You can't catch me any more.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated High School In Pink yet, I'm trying!**

**I'm so in love with this song! I love it, I really do. I love Taylor Swift, she's definitely one of my favourite singers.**

**So... I'm doing a little collection of songfics all using Taylor Swifts songs! Maybe :P**

**Probably all NejiSaku :D  
**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :]**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, the characters or Taylor Swifts song 'White Horse'(Although I wish I did, it's a brilliant song...)**

**I love reviews, I think you should love reviewing :D(I do if I'm in a good mood)  
**

**Goodnight minna,**

LixxyChan xx


	2. Tied Together With a Smile

_It's the people we love who can hurt us the most; they hold that power over us. And just because they love us too doesn't mean they wont hurt us__._

* * *

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_  
_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_  
_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_  
_But that's not true, cause I know you..._  
_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

Pink locks hanging limply down her back. Dull green eyes, mediocre eyebrows, odd shaped lips.

Small food belly over muscles; hospital shifts were ruining her figure.

Scars upon scars upon scars. Her back, her front, her chest, her legs. From her finger tips to her toes were the scars- her 'trophies' from her life style choice.

Average mostly; maybe a little under. If one ignores the scars.

Critics eyes, her mother used to say. Too observant, too subjective, too bias. "_You need to notice your good features, Sakura-chan..."_

"Che." Narrowed eyes sweep over the mirror again. "What 'good features' mother?" Her snide rhetorical comment hangs in the air before she turns away from the mirror to gather her medi-wear.

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_  
_And letting go... and no one knows_  
_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

"Hyuuga-san, it states here that you attempted to escape again. While your little demonstrations are humourous, it delays any work done when you set the whole building on evacuation mode. Be happy we managed to save the woman on floor three, elsewise you may have had a mark against your record for gross misconduct leading to the loss of an innocent."

Pale eyes stare at her- loathing the prison of his hospital room, yet glad to finally see the kunoichi after such a long period away from her.

She'd lost some of her spark.

"Due to the almost catastrophe of you previous attempt, Tsunade-sama has removed you off the roster for a further month. Without pay."

A sculptured eyebrow twitched, but the incapacitated ninja showed no other outward sign of the irritation he felt.

"Doku-san will bring your medicine in shortly." He watched her as she strode out of the room. _That girl needs to let her feelings out before they consume her. She is not capable of bottling them up as she has been doing._

Pale eyes flicker back to the window.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_  
_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_  
_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_  
_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_  
_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay_  
_Not his price to pay..._

The sycophant that clang to my arm is nattering to her mother as I stand uninterested at the edge of the conversation. There is no reason for me to have come; and especially no reason for me to have invited this leech. Pink enters my peripheral vision and I adjust my stance so I can subtly watch her as she crosses the room, a fake smile pinched upon her face as she greets the polititions.

The polite smile becomes harder for her to force over the next couple of hours as snide comments are made in jealousy.

The spark is still gone and her smile is doing a poor job of holding her together.

___Hold on, baby, you're losing it_  
_The water's high, you're jumping into it_  
_And letting go... and no one knows_  
_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_That you might not be the golden one_  
_And you're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone_

She is the first person to leave the gathering and her smile is already gone by the time she is out the door, I am sure. I turn to my partner for the night and debate in my head what level of rudeness it would be to leave her for the rest of the night. Probably not an acceptable level- I will have to remain longer.

The uncomfortable feeling that has been with me since Sakura left the room increases as time goes by, but my self control is impecable and I cannot ignore the whims of my Uncle. Which means I must remain, for now in the very least.

The uncomfortable feeling grows.

_You're tied together with a smile_  
_But you're coming undone... oh_  
_Goodbye, baby_  
_With a smile, baby, baby_

Salty tears are not acknowledged as they run down her face.

_Alone._

The image of Neji with another girl on his arm runs through her head as freely as the tears down her face.

_Alone._

The smile is long gone.

The days with Neji are long gone.

The days of having friends is long gone.

_Alone. Alone. Alone._

* * *

**Hey all :)**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, until I get myself a working laptop (mine is not transportable unfortunately Dx) I have been stealing time of others'. Unfortunately this is not a good way to write, and almost all the things I have written have been unacceptable for uploading :(**

**Sorry people.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither the ownership of Naruto nor the ownership of Taylor Swift's 'Tied Together With a Smile' is mine.**

**Ciao~**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
